


Finding The Missing Puzzle Piece

by geeky_ramblings



Series: AU California [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Clubbing, Costumes, Dancing, Finn as Sam Winchester, Halloween, M/M, Noah as Dean Winchester, Pinn Week, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a feeling of anticipation between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding The Missing Puzzle Piece

Once they moved to California, things just seem to click for Finn. Puck and Finn's pool business was booming and they were making enough money for them to take a couple of college courses. Yet, since that day on the field, Finn had felt there was something missing. Puck and Finn had grown closer rooming together in their tiny apartment in San Francisco but there was air of expectation between the two of them that Finn wished that he could put his finger on. It was like they were both waiting for something but Finn couldn’t fathom was that was. He had everything he wanted in California. 

He had his freedom from Rachel's controlling nature and he had his best friend. What more could he want? That answer to Finn's questions was presented to him after four months of living with Puck. It was October and it would be their first Halloween as roommates. Learning of a couple of local clubs that were having Costume Parties on the 31st, Puck and Finn decided it would be fun to dress up. 

With a semi-limit budget, the boys decided to save their money for rent and food by dressing up as Sam and Dean Winchester. Already having all the flannel one would need for such a inexpensive costume, they just had to get a couple of wigs. After rummaging through the left over items as the local _Spirit of Halloween_ , Finn found what he needed to be Sam. Puck, however, hadn't been so lucky so he decided his Dean could definitely rock the mohawk. So he decided to leave his hair alone. 

Once they were dressed and ready to go, they called up Mercedes (whom they had also grown close to over the past several months) before going to the club. With their fake IDs in hand, they met up with Mercedes, who was dressed up as a female Nick Fury. Taking in the tight leather that accentuated her curves, Finn gave her the thumbs before they entered the club.

As loud music pumped through the arm, Puck dragged Finn to the crowded dance floor. Being push into each other by the other dancers — their bodies moved closer together. Songs after song played as Finn gazed landed on Puck's mouth. As Puck licked his lips, Finn wondered what would be like to kiss his best friend. Throwing caution to the wind, Finn decided to take a chance and leaned in to kiss Puck passionately on the lips.

Suddenly there were fireworks and that feeling of anticipation was gone. This was what they both had been waiting for. As Puck deepened the kiss, Finn could feel his heart beat quicker. He had finally found the missing to piece of the puzzle — Puck was everything he wanted and more.


End file.
